


On Impulsivity

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Series: Remus is a Disaster and I Love Him [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Broken Bones, Gen, Hospital, Human AU, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: Remus thinks a bit about his inclination for impulsiveness





	On Impulsivity

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:  
Sympathetic Remus Sanders, broken bones, hospital stay.

The heavy cast itched. Remus squirmed, trying unsuccessfully to shift it from his leg. He briefly considered finding something long and sharp to wedge under it, but the thought left his mind as quickly as it came. He wasn't able to move from the hospital bed, anyways. Unless...? Remus flopped all his weight onto his uninjured side, using the weight of his cast to roll to the side of the bed. His leg throbbed, but he didn't care. There was a rail on the side of the bed, but Remus easily maneuvered it to an unengaged position. Then, he allowed himself to clatter ungracefully to the floor. The pain hit him instantly.  
_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._ If Remus had a nickel for every time he'd had that thought, He'd have a lot of nickels. He remembered the time he'd swallowed a dime. His friend Virgil had yelled at him. He wondered where his friends were now. He'd been alone when he'd tried to climb from his second floor apartment balcony to the neighbors' and instead fallen and broken his leg. Remus giggled. It *had* been pretty fun, at least. Remus realized he was still on the floor. He pulled himself into a sitting position and scooted towards the wall to support himself up with. As he scooted, a doctor happened to peek in. He blinked, as if making sure he wasn't seeing things. Remus blinked back.__  
"_Remus?_ What the hell?"__  
"I know, the hospital gowns here are hideous."  
"What in the world did you do this time?"  
"Climbing accident, Logan dearest."  
"Does your brother know you're here? Don't answer that, I know already."  
Logan picked Remus up and carried him back to the bed before pulling out his mobile and phoning his boyfriend. Remus lay in the bed, wondering what would happen if he tried to dye his hospital gown a more suitable color.


End file.
